The Fate Of Love
by Black Heart Cult
Summary: The time has come for us to tell a tale, a tale of darkness,a tale of light, a tale of love, and a tale of death This story follows the life of two people who share a common gift, but are pitched against each other from birth


The time has come for us to tell a tale, a tale of darkness, a tale of light, a tale of love, and a tale of death. This story follows the life of two people who share a common gift, but are pitched against each other from birth, they find in each other the strength to carry on and throughout the trails they face, they turn to each other for comfort and in doing so find a love that withstands the hardness of their lives, which brings them together in a very unlikely way.

THE FATE OF LOVE

Our tale begins with a very unlikely but untrue prophesy, devised by a so called seer and an old man who tries to hold the power for himself. '_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the dark lord will mark him has his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other neither can live while the other survives.'_

We go now to a very unlikely meeting between two families. The Potters and the Malfoys are an old family among people who all share the same gift, the gift of magic. These people are more commonly known as wizards. Now the Potters and the Malfoys have long been known as the worst rivals throughout wizard history, but on this day the two families have come together to discuss a matter of great importance.

The head of the families are James Potter and Lucuis Malfoy, their wives who are heavily pregnant with each of their sons is Lilly Potter and Narcissa Malfoy. Respectively each head of house grasps each other hands, while their wives take a seat to ease the pain on their back. And here is where our story begins.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucius"

"As it is you, James"

Lilly and Narcissa smile warmly to each other but uttered no words.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, I know it may be hard at first but I think that it would benefit both families, if we can put our old feuds in the past and form a partnership to within our two families, I dare say, we will be looking at a time of great peace."

"Now why would you want to form a partnership with us Malfoy's, James?"

"I believe that there will be trouble in the near future and it will affect us both in ways we won't be able to control."

"You mean that Dumbledore is coursing problems for the wizard community without the knowledge of us knowing?"

"That's exactly what I mean, now I don't know how reliable my source is, but I have been led to believe that he is scheming to make Lord Voldermort kill a family that is to have a child within the next few months.

Both Lucius and Narcissa were shocked to hear of such a claim, but were even more shocked by the fact that their unborn son was due in the next three months.

"I have noticed that your wife, Narcissa is pregnant, I must congratulate you both" James says with sincerity

"I have also noticed that with your wife, James, and must congratulate you both in return" There is a smile playing on Lucius as he speaks these words to the soon-to-be parents "When is your child due?"

"He is to be born within the next three months"

This brings about another look towards each other as the Malfoy's realise that they aren't the only family that might be involved in the scheme of things.

"I take it, that your child is also to be born around the same time as Lilly's and mine" says James, as he notices the look that is shared between the two Malfoy's. Lucius just nods his head in confirmation.

Here is some background into the feud that these two families have held on each other for over 500 years. This feud was started between Augustus Potter and Lucifer Malfoy, the two families back when Augustus and Lucifer were around, were famed for their potion making skills and also the findings of rare potion ingredients. That most of the community believed to be just myths and legends. On this one occasion both parties were out looking for the elusive fire lily. The fire lily is a rare plant that only blooms every 1000 years. The seeds of the fire lily are known to have healing properties; also the petals are well known to replace some of the harshest ingredients, so in other words you can use the petals if you don't have a certain ingredient with you at the time, they are like a universal potion ingredient. While the nectar from the fire lily will cause great burns when thrown at something in large quantities but is quite harmless to insects.


End file.
